Rumplestiltskin (OUAT)
Summary Rumplestiltskin, also nicknamed Rumple, is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time. Rumple was once a normal man turned evil by the Dark One's magic. After losing his son, he became obsessed with making deals, and, more so, collecting in on them, most of which aided his ultimate goal of being reunited with Baelfire. In the town of Storybrooke, Maine, after the casting of the Dark Curse, Rumplestiltskin lives as Mr. Gold, the enigmatic owner of the local pawn shop, as well as the town itself. Gold remains aware of his life before the curse and plays a key role in breaking it so that he can leave town and find Bae, with his need to satisfy revenge often getting in his own way and leading to events such as him providing the town with magic, which he views as power. However, unforeseen circumstances lead to Baelfire's death, and Rumple is left at a loss. His thirst for power could be his undoing, threatening dearly the relationship he has with his true love Belle. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. At least 7-C with Magic, possibly 7-A | Likely 5-B Name: Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold, Rumple, Crocodile, The Beast Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Human, Sorcerer, The Dark One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 8, reliant on the dagger), Resurrection, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Invisibility, Necromancy, Teleportation, Soul Possession, Telekinesis, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Healing, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Precognition, Shapeshifting, Enchanting Objects, Transmutation, Earth Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Summoning, Paralyzing of others, Sleep Inducement, Spatial Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Shield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resurrection, Plant Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullifie someone's capacity of hurting an specific person, making this person's powers useless), BFR, Absorption with the Sorcerer's Hat and the Olympian Crystal, Mind Manipulation, Smite, Sealing with the Box of Pandora, the Urn and the Apprentice's wand, Duplication, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure with the Olympian crystal Attack Potency: Street level '''physically (Able to break a neck with one hand). At least '''Town level with Magic (One of the most powerful beings in the OUAT verse. Stronger than Jafar, who could wipe Agrabah off this earth, Ingrid, who froze all of Arendelle, The Evil Queen, who created Storybrooke with the Dark Curse, and the Black Fairy. Even respected by a deity like Hades), possibly Mountain level '''(Was the only one capable of truly killing Peter Pan) | Likely '''Planet level (Used the Olympian Crystal to become one with all the magic of Storybrooke, and as such should at least be comparable, if not superior, to the Genies, who are capable of creating entire alternative worlds). Can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction, Transformation, Existence Erasure and others abilities Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Superior to Nimue) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 with Telekinesis (Superior to Regina) Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Building level physically, likely higher (Far more durable than Zelena). Stamina: Limitless (The power of the Darkness keeps the Dark One energized and thus they don't need sleep and don't suffer from sleep deprivation) Range: Several dozen meters with Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Energy Projection, Absorption, Sealing, Immobilization and Sleep Inducement; At least Planetary with Teleportation Standard Equipment: The Dark One's Dagger, Excalibur, The Sorcerer's hat, Magic Gauntlet, Crystal Ball, Memory Potions, True Love Potion, Dark Curse, Pandora's Box, Fairy Godmother’s Wand, Black Fairy's wand, Magic Beans, the Olympian Crystal, Several Portions and other Items Intelligence: High. He has an extreme knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic, allowing him to do impossible things for common magic users Weaknesses: The Dark One's Dagger (The Dark One is magically bound to obey the commands of whosoever holds the Dark One's Dagger and can be summoned by it, and, it is the only weapon capable of killing them, however, whosoever kills the Dark One, becomes the new Dark One), Limits of Magic (Rumple cannot change the past, revive the dead, or make someone fall in True Love (but he can break this limits sometimes)), Squid Ink (It can paralyze any magical being or user), The Price of Magic (Even the Dark One is subject to the Price of Magic, one of its most fundamental laws), Lack of Magic (Both the Dagger's and the Dark One's powers are useless in an area with no magic in it, rendering the Dagger a worthless knife, and the most powerful known wizard a mortal man), Enchanted Cuffs (As shown onscreen, cuffs that are enchanted to block magic have the same effect on him as anyone else), Olympian Crystal (Has the power to erase any being in the OUAT universe from existence) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heart-ripping: Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart. * Transformation: Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold can change an object's or person's form/appearance in a variety of ways. He is able to casually spin straw into gold or transform people into objects and animals in an instant. * Teleportation: He is able to transport himself and others within a realm, as long as the exact location is known. Furthermore he can transport objects and persons even from far away. Can trap persons in the Infinite Forest, like the Evil Queen. * Magical Immobilization: '''Mr. Gold can magically immobilize several people at once, with a wave of his hand or a thought. '''Key: As the "Supreme Dark One" | When merged with Storybrooke's magic Gallery 106ATwinBrother.png 104_02.png 108_22.png 202_11.png Dolch_des_Dunklen.png 204_16.png Rumple_122.png Rumple_320.png RumpleGoldOUaT.png Rumple_315.png Gold_EL_217.png Rumple_404.png OUAT-Rumplestiltskin-Poster.jpg Others Notable Victories: Merlin (Merlin: BBC Series) Merlin's profile (Note: Speed was equalized and Gold's 7-C version was used.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:TV Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Antiheroes Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Curse Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5